In the arms of a stranger
by corduroy
Summary: Your name is Safire Kingston, and you are a 5th year. You’ve grown up in a little Norwegian village, and your parents are highly respected magicians. What if you were going to Hogwarts? DracoxOOC
1. Chapter 1

You threw the stone sideways over the little lake, you lived by. It landed on the water three times, then sank to the sandy bottom. You sat down in the shoreline, and folded your legs tightly to your chest. The raindrops slowly started falling from the sky, dissolving at the surface of the pond. You looked up into the skies. You were looking forward to beginning at Hogwarts; it was the upcoming Thursday, but you had been thinking about it for weeks and weeks now. The magic school you went to in Norway was somewhat small, being in the outskirts of an unknown village. There were no more than 35 students, and there were only eight people in your grade. You dashed your pink ballet shoe in the water, childishly splashing it around for a while. You stood up, running a hand through your silky purple hair which fluttered in the wind. You turned around, facing an easy breeze form north, and walk to your family's wooden house. It was not as pretentious as the mansion you apparently were to move into when you got to Liverpool, and even though, you had always loved it – sure, it was sort of crooked, the floors was quite uneven and it might have been rather small for a family of four people. But it had treated you well during the years and it was your childhood home. A twisted smile reached your lips, and you gazed at the ground. Your baby brother Michael ran by you, trying to zap his toad with his wand. He was eleven years old, and he was about to start his first year in a magic school, at hogwarts. So far, he had been going to some kind of muggle school in the centre of Oslo. Your father had found it important for him to learn how to read.  
- Get back here! I'm not done with you, Michael screamed as he ran by me, still trying to turn his toad into something. – It doesn't work that way, you screamed, adding; - by the way; you can't do that once we get to England, you know. The rules are different around there! Michael ignored your comment and chased his toad into the pond, which resulted in your mother running out of the house. Her hair was in a loose ponytail in the back of her head and she was wearing an apron – Good grace, Michael! Get back here, I told you not to jump in the water! Michaels head appeared on the surface, with a big ear to ear grin. You shook your head with a smile and went into your house. Your father was sitting at the end of your long wooden table, reading an English newspaper. You decided not to bother him with your attendance, and climbed the stairs. You pushed the door to your room open. It was quite small, for a family as rich as yours, but it had never concerned you. The walls were painted in a dark shade of purple, and one of them had an enormous pink anarchist-sign. Your bed was a round madras with a rosy counterpane, and a big amount of fluffy pillows. You closed the door behind you, and started tossing your clothing into a big black bag. You were looking forward to begin your new life at the magic school of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

You yawned noisily, blocking your eye sight with your hand, for the lone sunbeam that had found way through your heavy black curtains. You could hear your mother repeating, what she had just said five minutes ago; - We are going to miss the plane, if you don't get a move on, Safire!  
You almost fell out of bed, realising how late you actually were, and threw on a black lace top and a rose-pink tulle skirt. – We are going to be late. Do you hear me, Safire? Your mother's voice echoed in the staircase once again, and you feverishly dragged your laced socks to your knees and threw on a pair of pink ballet shoes. – I'm freakin' coming, mum! You yelled, covering your face with bright powder and dark lipstick. You grabbed the last one of your bags, and slid down the banister. – Gees, relax. We've got, like, twenty minutes, anyway, you concluded with a sigh, landing in the hall. Your mother shook her head and grabbed her bags, as you went to join your brother and father. Outside of your house stood a muggle taxi, waiting for you. – You have got to be kidding me. Please tell me this isn't for us, you groaned, though you knew that it probably was. You had to much baggage to use your broomsticks, and you had no fireplace in your current home. Your mother observed you, with a look that could kill and you decided not to continue ticking her off, jumping into the cab. Your father looked at you with an annoyed expression. – Jesus, what is up with you all today? You asked with a fragile tone of voice, widening your eyes and looking the other way.

On the whole, your trip to London took about six hours, in spite of the relatively short distance. You were now standing beside the impressive-sized Hogwarts express at King's cross, checking out the rest of the young people waiting for the train to start moving, while your mother was giving you the usual lecture on how you should behave and stay friends with the teachers. – … and do not ever, and I mean EVER … your mother's speech seemed interminable and you nodded, trying to look interested. – All passengers on board! A small, chubby man with a blue uniform yelled loudly, resulting in your mother almost tackling you in a hug. – I will miss you so much; she smiled at you and then hugged you once again. – Have fun at school, she said as you walked away, raising one hand as a farewell. – Stay good and remember everything that I just told you! And take good care of your brother! Where is he by the way? Darn it! Your mother yelled, anxiously looking around for him, as you stepped into the massive train. You walked around for a while in confusion, trying to find a compartment.  
It did not take long for you to conclude that your schoolmates were all dorks. Very few of them had their own sense of clothing, so even before they had put on their school uniforms they all looked alike. It was very different from your own little village, where there had been loads of cranks and alternatives. You walked by a compartment, containing two blokes and a girl. One of the guys had flaming orange hair and a rather long nose, while the other one was quite skinny with wiry black hair. The girl had frizzy brown hair and was reading a book called 'Hogwarts - a history'. You could not help but laugh a bit inside, as you moved on.  
You reached the last compartment, and stuck your head inside as a last resort. The gale of four guys and three girls met you. – Um, hi, you said, raising one of your black paint-on-eyebrows. One of the girls nodded her head backwards, welcoming you. – Come in, she said, and scooped over. You sat down next to her. – You're new? I haven't seen you before, said the other girl. She had a face that reminded you a bit of a pug, surrounded by a black short bob-cut with bangs. Her eyes were dark brown. – Pansy, by the way, she added. – Pansy Parkinson. You send the girl a wry smile. – I'm Safire Kingston, you said. – I just moved here from Norway.  
– Norway? Asked another of the girls. She had a soothing way of talking, and a hoarse voice. Her hair was short and spiky, and dyed in a light blue tone. She was wearing black lipstick and eyeliner, and she was dressed in black from top to bottom, with a small cross around her neck. She tilted her head, starring at you with her dark blue eyes. You nodded confidently, and let your eyes rest on the last one of the girls. She was a punk, wearing a pair of baggy pants with check patterned suspenders hanging from each side, and a black leatherjacket. She was drawing in a small notebook, not seeming to notice anything going on around her. – Oh yeah, this is Spike, said Pansy, first pointing at the gothic girl, then at the punk; – and this is Susan. She then pointed her finger at the first guy, who was sitting at the opposite bench. He had blond, almost white hair and his face was a tad pointy. He was muscular, wearing a black T-shirt with some pop/rock bands logo on it and a pair of loose, dark denim pants, with a hole on the knee. He was quite good looking, but a bit preppy for your taste. – This is … Pansy began, but she was interrupted by the guy; – Draco Malfoy himself, he said, reaching out for your hand. You raised your eyebrows once again, but gave him your hand. It was covered in a long, fingerless glove, with black laces up on the side. He did not shake it, as you offhand would have thought, but kissed the back of it. You felt his tongue for a brief moment, and widened your eyes. His pale blue eyes briefly gazed at you, then he let go of your hand. – I'm Blaise Zabini, said the guy next to Draco Malfoy. He was tall, black and quite attractive, you thought. His eyes were slanting, and honey brown. You bit your bottom lip. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and a pair of white jeans.  
On his other side sat two plump boys. They did not seem very interested in anything but a bag of Bertie's Every Flavour Beans that they were eagerly digging in, with mental smiles on their chubby faces. – Go on, then, introduce yourselves to the pretty lady, said Draco, with a tone of voice as was he talking to a five year old. You watched him for a moment. He was kind of strange. – Crabbe, said the first of them promptly, not removing his eyes from the bag of candy. – Goyle, said the taller one. He quickly looked at your outfit, and then stared into the bag again with a manic smile. You smiled wryly. – So, have you met some of the other students yet?, asked Spike, with a dry tone of voice. You shook your head a couple of times; – saw some, though, you responded. – Yeah? Such as?, asked Susan. – Um … Well, there were two guys and a girl in one of the compartments, they looked quite geeky, I think. The guys were dark brown- and red haired, and the girl had this ridiculously frizzy brown hair, you said, with a girlish giggle. Draco and Pansy exchanged a look and started laughing out loud. Pansy snorted loudly; – that was Harry Potter himself, alongside his stupid friends, she said, tilting her head back in a loud high-pitched laughter. You widened your eyes in awe; – Harry Potter? Really?, you asked, dumbstruck. – Yeah, Harry Potter. Amazing, huh?, asked Draco, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. – Are you guys friends with him? That would be so cool, you concluded, dreaming away. Blaise Zabini, Susan and Spike began to laugh too; even Crabbe had a hint of a smile over his lips. – No way, said Susan after a while, the studs and chains of her leatherjacket jingling against each other as she laughed soundlessly. The trolley slowly rolled by your window. – Is anyone up for anything?, asked Draco, blinking at you with one eye, – my treat. You raised an eyebrow. He was quite weird, hitting on you like that. You were not used to guys as preppy as him, flirting with you. But you were off to a good start, already making friends, and you were looking forward to the rest of the year.


End file.
